


Cop "Buddies"

by Kaylarx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylarx/pseuds/Kaylarx
Summary: Spin off to another existing story, link in the first chapter.A of student is shooting a documentary about policemen in the modern day. The kid  focus on is Ymir and Joe. The two are not the best of friends, and have a lot of differences. But this could show that cops are human.Cop AUSpin off on "Fear is Tomorrow" and "Return What's Mine"





	1. Chapter 1

Note: this is a spin off to an already existing fanfic. I talk with the author a lot and made a joke about the OC, Joe and Ymir. The two are on bad terms, though I won't spoil it and save it for this story. Here is the link to the fanfic https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11782550/1/   
If you don't want to read it, I hope you will still like this story. 

I want this to be somewhat like the Office and how the characters know about the cameras. I hope the cuts aren't confusing. 

This will take place for a camera's point of view and normal third person. 

This will most likely be a short story. 

This **** means cut/ the next shot 

"So, you guys are doing a movie on cops?" A tan tall woman asked to the person behind the camera. 

"Yeah, basically showing policemen in the modern day dealing with racial tension," the boy behind the camera spoke. The woman looked at the man as if he were idiotic. 

"And you choose to focus on me and my partner to look at?" She scuffed, "alright I guess." 

********************************************

The cameras began to role showing a young brown eyed and hair man sitting in an office chair. He wore a grey hoodie with a badge hanging off his neck. 

"So tell us about you," the camera man told the brown haired man. 

"Well my name is Joe, I work for the Sina police station with my partner Ymir," Joe smiled sweetly at the cameras. "I do the homicide work, and the regular police work." 

"Can you describe your relationship with your partner?" The man behind the camera asked. 

Joe shifted in his seat a little and looked back to the man. 

"Ymir is a really caring, strong, smart partner, I'm happy she has my back," Joe smiled once again at the cameras. 

********************************************

"I hate the kid,"

The freckled tan woman known as Ymir told the camera man with no emotion in her in her voice or face. 

"Why is that?" 

Ymir shrugged and looked away from the camera looking at her computer. She began to click around the screen. 

"We have history, I've know the kid for a while. We have some disagreements," the tan woman decided to answer vaguely. "But this documentary is about the modern policeman, not my life." 

"Yes but we would like to humanize the cops as well," Ymir shrugged at the man's statement. 

"I suppose that would be a good thing." 

"We were hoping we could look into your family life as well as your work life," you could here the nervousness in the man's voice. 

"I guess that's okay." 

********************************************

"We have days were we just work in the office," Joe clicked away on this computer while talking to the camera man. 

Ymir walked into frame and kicked the chair that Joe sat in. 

"Hey jerk off, didn't you hear? Annie called for us to Survey the area, she's held up with Sasha right now on a case." Ymir looked back to the man behind the camera,"you umm you kid," Ymir snapped her fingers at him,"name again?" 

"Armin" the man said. 

"Let's go into the car," she shoved keys into Joe's hand. "You drive." 

********************************************

The cops stopped outside a cafe, Ymir insisted that she needed coffee. Armin sat in the backseat and turned on the camera so Joe would not notice. The camera man knew there was more of a story with these two, a deeper story than just BLM vs the Police Department. 

"Ymir seems pretty rude to you sometimes," Armin tried his hardest to sound natural as he messed with the audio. "Is she like that often?" 

Joe began to fiddle with this badge and keep his eyes away from Armin's. 

"Well yes, but she's not mean. She's just joking when she says and does all this stuff," the car door opened and the freckled cop sat in the passenger seat with three cups of coffee. She handed one to Armin in the back.

"Oh you got me one?" Joe said with a hint of joy and surprise in his voice. 

"Yeah I did, let me just add something to it," Ymir mocked Joe by matching his tone of voice. She than opened up the cup and spit into it. "A hint of love in every sip," she smiled devilishly. 

"Oh ha wow that's funny," Joe said as he took the cup of coffee. He slowly began to drink it while Ymir snickered. 

********************************************

"Joe right there, a dunk," Ymir pointed at an old dirty looking man screaming at people on the sidewalk. 

"I'll let you handle it," Joe sighed and unbuckled his seat belt. He walked out with Armin following behind him. 

"Excuse me sir but you are disturbing the peace," Joe walked up the man. 

"Now listen here this is America and this is free speech boy!" The older dunker man yelled back at Joe. 

Armin heard audio coming from Ymir's mic, the blonde boy messed with his headset to listen in. 

"Hello Beautiful," Armin looked back to see Ymir was on the phone. He kept both Joe's and Ymir's audio on the same level to record both. 

"Noting much, just patrolling the streets with Joseph," on the other line the person spoke and Ymir seemed to not be found of what they said. 

"No," is all she said, you could hear the other person speaking but could not make out anything they said. Armin turned up Ymir's audio and faced the camera to her, trying not to be obvious that he was recording her. 

"No I don't want him in contacted with her," the other voice yelled back, "I don't care she's living in my house, she's eating the food I buy, and I'm giving her all my love. She's mine and yours, no one else's." Ymir huffed out. There was silence for a while. 

"Is my angel with you?" Ymir's expression lit up when she heard the new voice on her phone. "Hello my little princess, how was your day?" Ymir's smile grow more and more as the person on the other line spoke. "Really?! That's so amazing!" 

Armin looked back to Joe to see him walking the older man down the side walk telling him things. The things must have calmed him down because he smiled at Joe. 

"See there is a boy that understands, the government is out to get us," the dunk pointed to Joe, as he just went along with it. 

"Yep, make sure to go work on that theory at your house," Joe waved back at the man and walked over to the car. 

"Did you get that?" Armin lied and shook his head. "See we cops try to help everyone." The blonde boy hoped back into the car to see Ymir's warm genuine smile had faded to her stone cold expression. 

"So how's Historia?" Joe attempted to make small conversation. 

"Good" 

"Ilse?" Hearing the name come out of Joe's voice man her face add a hint of anger in her cold look. 

"Good" 

"You think maybe I can come over for dinner? Maybe we could invite Sasha and Annie." Joe gave a joyful but awkward smile.

Ymir locked eyes with the brown haired boy 

"Never"


	2. Pronoun Game

Sitting in his dorm alone, Armin looked through the footage he captured that day. He deleted the uninteresting parts, like Office work they did, silence, breaks. But when he got to Ymir on the phone, he couldn't help but be more interested in her life. 

Armin concluded that She was talking to her lover, the "hey beautiful" gave it away. Though Armin hadn't a clue to who they were. She spoke of "him" never seeing "her." After a moment she spoke to what he would assume is a child. Could "her" be the lover? Armin found that unlikely, if the person wanted to see "him" why would she speak to Ymir? If the lover was to cheat and go behind Ymir's back they wouldn't tell her that they wanted to see "him."

But who is "him"? Armin was positive it had to be Joe. The way she spoke about "him" matched the way she treats Joe. Ymir didn't like either, always showing hate when talking about "him" and giving hate to Joe. 

There was still a pronoun left unknown, "her." It's not the person on the phone. But Armin thought of the child. Armin listened again to the audio. 

"I don't want him in contact with her" 

Why would the lover want Joe to see this child? Ymir's constant rudeness, Joe's obliviousness, the phone call, none of this added up. 

"Hey Armin," the blonde boy was taken out of this thoughts when his roommate walked into the dorm. 

"Hello Marco," he looked around to see if someone followed. "Where's Jean?" 

The freckled taller boy Marco sat down on the couch next to Armin. 

"He didn't want to hang out tonight, he is shadowing Levi. He's some kind of cop detective weird little man. I'm not sure," Marco took the remote sitting beside him and turned on the television. "But Levi is putting him to work." 

Armin nodded and went back to his computer. The blonde boy wanted find out exactly what was being said. And he knew knew that he could find it out with this footage. 

"What are you doing?" Marco asked the blonde boy. 

"I'm working on my documentary for my film class," Armin sat back and had a look of hard thinking plastered on his face. "It's about cops in the modern day, BLM vs Policemen, but I'm finding more interesting things about the personal lives of the cops." 

"Well is that what you are supposed to do?" Armin shook his head no, "why worry about it than?" 

"This story is a lot deeper than the cops story, this is something people would like to watch. And not only that, it can show that cops are human," Armin began to get an exciting expression on his face as he talked about the two policeman. "This is gold." 

Marco got up from his spot and walked over to The blonde boy. "Alright, why don't you just worry about the documentary and the facts you need to get." 

"People are not going to connect to just facts, they want to relate to them, they want drama. And this is real good drama," Marco began to roll his eyes when his pocket buzzed. The freckled boy pulled out his phone and smiled at it. 

"Jean said he wants to hang out, he's tired but wants a drink," Marco pulled the smaller blonde boy with him out the door,"let's good." 

"Wait!" Armin pulled back and grabbed his camera, "there could be something worth recording." Marco shook his head, but didn't say anything about it. 

********************************************

Armin turned on the video camera, it showed a boy that looked strangely close to a horse. The boy was Jean, he was drinking a beer while talking to the tall freckled boy. 

The blonde boy fiddled with the sights of the lens trying to get a nice looking shot of Jean. 

The sound of the bar's door opening made Armin turn to look at the entrance. He saw a tall tan freckled woman walking in with a smaller meaner looking blonde woman with her hair pulled back. 

But Armin knew the taller freckled woman as the policeman he had been taping that day. The two sat at the bar and order a few drinks. The blonde boy moved his camera to tape the two woman. He wished he could hear what they spoke about. 

********************************************

"So who killed the poor girl?" The tan taller woman asked the smaller blonde woman. 

"Boyfriend," The blonde took a sip of her drink, "always the boyfriend." The freckled woman shook her head in agreement. 

"Damn Leonheart, you and Sasha get the best jobs. I just get drunks off the roads with officer Fucktard," Ymir drank her vodka. 

"How is twiddle dick?" 

"Annoying as always," Freckles signed "Historia wants him to come over more." 

"Why would she want that?" Leonheart asked in confusion. Ymir shrugged. 

"She wants him to be somewhat apart of Ilse's life," Ymir rubbed her eyes,"I hate him so much. I don't want him anywhere near my little princess," Annie shook her head in agreement while she finished her drink. 

 

"Hey Ymir!" The tan woman heard her name being called from across the the bar. She knew the voice, she glanced back to see none other then the twiddle Fucktard. Ymir looked back to the bartender. 

"Give me another," she hoped that if she ignored the annoying boy he would go away. 

"Hey Ymir, Annie, looks like you didn't hear me," and there he stood squishing between Leonheart and Ymir. 

"We did," Annie spoke. 

The tan woman hit her head against the table and sighed loudly. 

"I thought the wife had a ball and chain around your ankles tonight," Joe joked but none of the woman cracked,"I'm saying I thought you were busy." The brown haired boy worried that this coworkers didn't get the joke. 

"I know" Ymir said trying not to look at him. 

"Well I thought you were busy because you didn't want to have a dinner party and-," 

"No I didn't tell you I was busy I told you I would never have you at my house," Ymir told Joe sternly. 

Behind them sitting at a table sat Armin taping everything that happened, he could make out what they were saying a bit while his friends spoke about their teachers. He zoomed up on the two policemen. 

The three were sitting in silence. And Joe opened up his mouth again. 

"How's Ilse's pre school going?" The freckled girl made a fist and hit her head against it. "Not good I guess? I hope she's not getting bullied,  you know? She's got two mommies but she calls one daddy." 

"My daughter is perfect and it's none of your business," Ymir stood up to walk out of the bar, Annie followed closely behind. 

"Wait Ymir, I was just worried about-," Joe tried to grab at the tan arm but was it with it. 

"No."Armin saw and heard only hate in both her expression and voice. "You don't need to worry about my daughter. I don't want you near any of my girls, we work together yes, but that's all. And that's all it will ever be." 

Ymir and Annie walked out leaving Joe to stare down at his feet. He rubbed a tear away from his eyes. 

Armin knew this was better then any cop shooting story. And he was going to get all the details of the feud.


	3. Atom Bomb Baby

The cameras began to role 

"So what do you think about the media showing policemen as racist bigoted killers," Armin asked Ymir while she typed on her computer. Annie sat beside her, also clicking away on her computer. 

Armin arrived at the police station that morning. The three officers acted as if the events of last night had never happened. The blonde boy knew he started filming these policemen in the middle of large conflicted. 

Ymir turned in her chair to look at the camera,  
"I don't understand how they can really think that. Yes black, Mexican, Asians, do get shot, but I mean don't do illegal things. Many white people die too, more than minorities." 

"Also there is a lot of diversity in the policemen themselves," Annie added while still tapping away at her keyboard. 

"Yeah she's right. I mean look at me, I'm a gay minority working here," Ymir turned back to look at Annie,"and she likes to eat pussy too sometimes." The blonde woman smiled and hit her friend's shoulder. 

"And Joe," Armin pointed the camera to his desk. Joe was caught off guard, having a surprised expression on his face while shoving Ramen noodles in his face. 

"He shows that the police department doesn't discriminate against special needs people," Annie kicked at her chair again while they laughed. It looked as though Joe didn't understand the joke. 

"Ymir be nice," Ymir smiled at the person coming into frame. She was short, blonde and young. She was holding a little child in her arms. The little girl was also blonde and blue eyed like the woman holding her. 

"What are you two doing here," Ymir stood up from her chair. The tan woman held her hands out to hold the little girl. 

The blonde woman handed the child to the freckled woman,"Ilse wanted to say hi to her big tuff daddy." The little girl, Ilse smiled up to her "daddy," Ymir. 

Ymir began to kiss and tickle the little blonde as the child laughed. 

"So what's going on here?" Historia turned to the person behind the camera. 

"Oh, I'm shooting a documentary about the modern day policeman," Armin awkwardly spoke to the woman. 

"Well I'm Ymir's wife, Historia. And that's our little baby Ilse," The woman known as Historia gestured to the tall freckled woman cuddling her little baby. 

"Sometimes I wish people realized the officers are humans, with families and lives," Historia took her child back from Ymir's arms and held her. Armin zoomed the camera up to look at Historia and the baby in detail. 

Ilse looked a lot like Historia, the eyes the hair the everything. But there was still something that looked off. The nose and eye shape of the child was completely off. But Armin knew he saw those eyes and that nose on someone else. 

"Yeah that's what I would like to do, humanize the police force," Historia gave him a warm smile. 

"Hello Historia," Joe came up behind the blonde woman awkwardly. "I've been wanting to have a dinner party with all of us for a while. You know it feels like we don't get to see each other often," Ymir shoved in between Historia and Joe. 

"I already told you, no," Historia pulled at Ymir's arm. 

"No, that's why I came here," The blonde woman held the tan freckled policeman's hand. "I wanted to invite you guys to come to dinner tomorrow night. I already texted Mikasa and Sasha." Historia looked back to Armin,"would you like to come over too?" 

"Uh, sure," the blonde boy gave the woman a smile. 

"Historia I don't-," Ymir began to speak up was pulled down my her collar. 

"Ymir, my love, I've been slaving away all day preparing food," Historia tugged harder. "Would you want all that food to go to waste?" 

Ymir attempted to not meet anyone's gaze, "no dear." 

"So there is no problem right Ymir?" 

"Yes dear." 

Armin cut the recording. 

********************************************

Armin again looked back through the footage from that day. Again he got to when Historia comes in. He couldn't get over the fact that the little Ilse reminded him of someone else. He paused and zoomed up on Ilse. He looked at her face in great detail. He sighed and looked back to his other monitor. There was footage of Joe answering questions. 

It clicked. 

He zoomed up on Joe's face and looked back and forth at both monitors. 

This can't be true. 

"Yo Armin," Jean and Marco walked through the door "let's play some Call of Duty," the two boys sat in the couch and started up the console. 

"Yeah, sure." 

Armin gave one last look to the monitors and sighed. People will love this, is all he thought about.


	4. Whoomp!

It was Saturday, Ymir and Joe's day off. Armin didn't need to come in to ask them questions, but he was going to come to Ymir's house. 

The blonde boy debated on bringing his camera. He didn't want to look creepy, but everyone knew he was doing a documentary. Armin decided he would bring his hand held camera along with some mics for if anyone would let him question them. 

Having extra time for himself he knew it would be best to keep editing the footage he captured. This documentary was due on Tuesday, he had enough of film done to get a perfect score. 

He had the facts, the opinions, the rhetoric. But the blonde wanted to find the story hidden by the two policemen.

Armin had looked back at the audio, he knew what the conversation was in the car. Historia asked Ymir if Joe could come over to their house. Ymir said no, Historia was upset. So then Historia took it into her own hands and came to Ymir during work to tell her friends that they would have a dinner party. 

Historia wants Joe to at least see Ilse, and Armin thinks he knows why. 

"Hey Armin," Jean came walking into his dorm. "Where's Marco?" 

"He's still at class," Armin rolled his chair so he could face the horse looking boy. 

"Are you working on that documentary thingy?" 

"Yeah," 

"Marco told me a bit about the drama part of it," Jean took a chair and moved it to sit beside Armin. "What's the drama going on?" 

"Well," Armin sat back,"this cop Ymir really doesn't like her partner Joe. But it's deep, something to do with Ymir's kid and her Wife." 

"Her?" Jean question, "lesbians are weird. Just focus on what you need to." Armin sighed and shook his head. 

"Now let's go yell Polo and see if Marco calls out," Armin rolled his eyes at Jean's stupid joke as he was pulled out of his dorm. 

********************************************

Armin arrived at Ymir and Historia's house in the afternoon. The blonde boy when for a nice casual look with a t-shirt and button down over it along with black jeans. He had his hand held camera in hand a long with a few mics in his pocket. He knocked on the door.

Historia answered the door. The short blonde woman wore an apron over a white dress shirt that seemed to big with the sleeves rolled up. She also wore a pink shirt with her hair pulled back. 

"Hello Armin!" The short blonde gave a warm smile. "Come in, I'm just doing the last bit of dinner," Historia began to walk away from him. Armin could hear the sound of music playing. "Everyone is here, in the 'Bro Room' as Ymir calls it," the blonde woman gestured to the room with music coming from it. Historia left him there to finish cooking dinner. 

Armin walked in to hear the lyrics 'whoomp there it is'. What he saw was a Brown haired, with a tint of red, woman pulling at a tall tan woman's hips. That woman was Ymir, and she was attempting to do the same with an angry looking blonde, that was Annie. 

The two dark haired women were grinding on each other, and Ymir seemed to want to make it a line. But Annie was having none of it. 

There was one last pull and thrust at her hips when Annie turned her whole body and put all her power into her right leg and swung. 

Ymir ducked 

The other woman behind her wasn't so lucky. She received a face full of foot. Ymir began to snicker. 

"What Annie? My moves don't work on you?" Annie sat down on a couch with a little blonde girl. Armin had not even noticed that she sat laughing at the three women. 

Annie pulled her arm over the couch where the girl sat and moved her face down towards her,"Ilse, your daddy is an idiot." This caused the girl to giggle. Ymir came over and picked up the small child and sat her down in her lap. 

"No Ilse, your daddy is a strapping, charming, woman that gets all the girls with her amazing moves." Ymir stopped for a moment thinking,"don't tell mommy that." More laughs came from the tiny girl. 

"Don't tell mommy what?" Historia appeared next to Armin in the door way. Ymir holding her hands up as if she did nothing wrong. 

"Nothing to be worried about," she looked down to the joyful child,"right babe?" 

Ilse nodded,"it was nothing mommy," the girl giggled out. Armin had not heard the little child speak yet, but she had happiness in her voice. She also seemed to have a little bit of a lisp, but most children do. 

Historia put her hands on her hips and glared at the two troublemakers. She rolled her eyes and looked to Armin, "you don't need to be a stranger, go sit, dinner will be ready real soon." The small woman walked off again. 

Armin walked into the room. It had a pool table, a flat screen tv that they used to listen to music with for the time being, and a few gaming devices. 

Ymir gestured for him to sit in a large recliner and he do so. He sunk into the chair that looked oversized for anyone. 

"Hello Armin," the me brown haired woman he hadn't seen spoke, "I'm Sasha, I'm Annie's partner." The two shook hands. "So you are shooting a documentary?" 

"Yeah about the police force," Armin tried to sound casual but he failed. 

"Do you have anything else you need to film?" Armin was excited that he didn't need to be the one to ask. 

"Yeah I do."


	5. Tension

The cameras began to role. 

"Do you mind if I ask personal questions?" The boy behind the camera asked. Sasha smiled st him warmly. 

"Sure!" The camera showed three women and a child sitting on a couch in Ymir's 'bro room.' Sasha sat on the right, closest to camera, Ymir in the middle with Ilse resting her head on her chest, and Annie at the end. 

"You all seem quite friendly, how long have your known each other?" The girls looked to each other and Sasha spoke up. 

"Since we were in highschool," The brown haired girl smiled,"Me Ymir Annie Historia Mikasa and Ilse all knew each other." 

The blonde child looked up in confusion,"me?" Is poked her chest. 

"No baby," Ymir kissed the small child's cheek,"another Ilse." 

"Who is she?" Getting more curious, Ilse began to stand up in Ymir's lap and use her daddy's shoulders to balance. 

"We were in high school together, that's how we meant," Sasha spoke up and her smile began to soften even more thinking of the past. 

"She was my old partner from work," Ilse wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and she lean on her. 

"Where is she?" 

The girls were silent 

Ymir sighed and spoke up, "she past away sadly, a few months before you were born." 

"Oh," Ilse looked to all three women, all who are now wore frowns. Ilse felt upset for making them this way,"I'm sorry." She whispered out, face now like the older women's. 

"It's okay, you didn't know babe," both Ymir and Sasha pulled Ilse in to tickle her. "This is a no sad zone!" They gave her raspberries on her face and neck causing her to giggle. Annie sat back with a small smile watching the three. 

Ymir wrapped her arm around Annie's neck putting her in a head lock as she tickled the angry blonde. 

Annie pulled at the tan arm, "Ymir I'm going to hurt you!" The mad blonde laughed out.

"Hey guys," a person said off camera. 

********************************************

The air turned thick. The once joyful feeling in the room had left as Joe and Mikasa entered the room. 

Armin shifted in his large chair as he messed with his camera. Ymir still had Annie in a head lock, but she eased up on her grip. The blonde pulled her arm away and said back in her seat flustered but tried to keep her cold look. 

"Oh, uh, hey guys," Sasha put Ilse back into Ymir's lap who wrapped both of her arms around her child. "We didn't think you two were going to make it," Sasha understood the brown hair and blonde women's discomfort. Annie believe that Mikasa was the one for her. Who she would grow old with. But it all changed when Joe came into picture. 

And Ymir, she completely understood why she would hate him. Mostly everyone knew why Ymir disliked her partner so much. But no one talked about it. 

Mikasa and Joe took sat in a love seat across the women. Armin sat in the middle of the policemen, feeling stressed. He knew this tension was no good. 

"So uh that's Ilse," Joe waved at the little girl, "she's so big." Ilse looked to her father to see how she should react. The little blonde girl also felt the tension and didn't want to do anything wrong. She saw discomfort in Ymir's face and felt her arms wrap around her tighter. Ilse grabbed at the woman's large hands. 

"Who are you?" The blonde child questioned the brown haired man. Joe was taken back, Ilse also had discomfort in her face along with a slight hostility. 

"Oh um," Joe stood up to walk closer to the girl. Mikasa glared at him, hoping that he would sit down without her needing to tell him directly. But he didn't get it. 

"I'm Joseph, I saw you when you were a little baby," The man kneeled down and held out his for Ilse to shake. 

Ymir pulled the small blonde closer to her chest and Ilse clung onto her daddy's shirt. The child just stared at Joe's hand. 

Ilse wanted to pleas Ymir and knew she felt uncomfortable with this man being here. In turn the child matched her daddy. 

Joe pulled back and rubbed his neck awkwardly, "uhhhh," he looked to Sasha who gave him a look that said 'sorry I can't do anything' and then to Annie who was also looking at him cold. 

Joe stood up looking at the ground and walked back to Mikasa. 

The tension was thick. No one spoke, Ilse kept her eyes on Joe trying to figure out why the women she sat with didn't like him. 

"Hey guys," Historia rounded the corner. "Dinners ready," she gave a warm smile to everyone and gestured for them to walk down the hallway. Armin was the last one out behind Ymir, Ilse held onto her hand as they walked. 

Historia pulled at Ymir's collar and whispered in her ear harshly. The tan woman pulled back saying "yes dear" and "I'll try my love." Armin couldn't hear the whole conversation but it was most likely Historia telling Ymir to play nice for tonight. 

Armin walked in to see a table full of food in front of him. The small blonde women made a ham for the meat, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, steamed carrots, and biscuits. 

A plate was pushed into the blonde boy's chest, "grab a plate a go," Historia told him sweetly as she picked out her food. 

Everyone choose their food and sat down and began to eat. Joe sat down at end of the table. Mikasa to his left and Sasha to his right. 

Ymir sat at the other end with Ilse in her lap and two plates, one smaller than the other. Historia was at her right and Annie at her left. 

While everyone dug in, Ymir and Sasha joking around, Ilse laughing at the two, Mikasa and Annie with very slight grins, Historia picked at her food. 

Ilse noticed and pushed away at the tan hand that was trying to feed her a piece of ham. 

"Mama," Historia looked up to her daughter,"are you okay Ma?" 

"Ilse," Historia sighed,"do you know who that man is across from you?" Joe looked up from his plate. He had mashed potatoes stuffed inside his mouth. He swallowed hard and perked up as Historia spoke. 

Ilse shook her head no. Ymir glared hard at her wife,"Historia stop, don't do this." 

The blonde woman ignored Ymir's wishes and didn't stop. 

"That man is your father."


	6. Tension

The cameras began to role. 

"Do you mind if I ask personal questions?" The boy behind the camera asked. Sasha smiled st him warmly. 

"Sure!" The camera showed three women and a child sitting on a couch in Ymir's 'bro room.' Sasha sat on the right, closest to camera, Ymir in the middle with Ilse resting her head on her chest, and Annie at the end. 

"You all seem quite friendly, how long have your known each other?" The girls looked to each other and Sasha spoke up. 

"Since we were in highschool," The brown haired girl smiled,"Me Ymir Annie Historia Mikasa and Ilse all knew each other." 

The blonde child looked up in confusion,"me?" Is poked her chest. 

"No baby," Ymir kissed the small child's cheek,"another Ilse." 

"Who is she?" Getting more curious, Ilse began to stand up in Ymir's lap and use her daddy's shoulders to balance. 

"We were in high school together, that's how we meant," Sasha spoke up and her smile began to soften even more thinking of the past. 

"She was my old partner from work," Ilse wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and she lean on her. 

"Where is she?" 

The girls were silent 

Ymir sighed and spoke up, "she past away sadly, a few months before you were born." 

"Oh," Ilse looked to all three women, all who are now wore frowns. Ilse felt upset for making them this way,"I'm sorry." She whispered out, face now like the older women's. 

"It's okay, you didn't know babe," both Ymir and Sasha pulled Ilse in to tickle her. "This is a no sad zone!" They gave her raspberries on her face and neck causing her to giggle. Annie sat back with a small smile watching the three. 

Ymir wrapped her arm around Annie's neck putting her in a head lock as she tickled the angry blonde. 

Annie pulled at the tan arm, "Ymir I'm going to hurt you!" The mad blonde laughed out.

"Hey guys," a person said off camera. 

********************************************

The air turned thick. The once joyful feeling in the room had left as Joe and Mikasa entered the room. 

Armin shifted in his large chair as he messed with his camera. Ymir still had Annie in a head lock, but she eased up on her grip. The blonde pulled her arm away and said back in her seat flustered but tried to keep her cold look. 

"Oh, uh, hey guys," Sasha put Ilse back into Ymir's lap who wrapped both of her arms around her child. "We didn't think you two were going to make it," Sasha understood the brown hair and blonde women's discomfort. Annie believe that Mikasa was the one for her. Who she would grow old with. But it all changed when Joe came into picture. 

And Ymir, she completely understood why she would hate him. Mostly everyone knew why Ymir disliked her partner so much. But no one talked about it. 

Mikasa and Joe took sat in a love seat across the women. Armin sat in the middle of the policemen, feeling stressed. He knew this tension was no good. 

"So uh that's Ilse," Joe waved at the little girl, "she's so big." Ilse looked to her father to see how she should react. The little blonde girl also felt the tension and didn't want to do anything wrong. She saw discomfort in Ymir's face and felt her arms wrap around her tighter. Ilse grabbed at the woman's large hands. 

"Who are you?" The blonde child questioned the brown haired man. Joe was taken back, Ilse also had discomfort in her face along with a slight hostility. 

"Oh um," Joe stood up to walk closer to the girl. Mikasa glared at him, hoping that he would sit down without her needing to tell him directly. But he didn't get it. 

"I'm Joseph, I saw you when you were a little baby," The man kneeled down and held out his for Ilse to shake. 

Ymir pulled the small blonde closer to her chest and Ilse clung onto her daddy's shirt. The child just stared at Joe's hand. 

Ilse wanted to pleas Ymir and knew she felt uncomfortable with this man being here. In turn the child matched her daddy. 

Joe pulled back and rubbed his neck awkwardly, "uhhhh," he looked to Sasha who gave him a look that said 'sorry I can't do anything' and then to Annie who was also looking at him cold. 

Joe stood up looking at the ground and walked back to Mikasa. 

The tension was thick. No one spoke, Ilse kept her eyes on Joe trying to figure out why the women she sat with didn't like him. 

"Hey guys," Historia rounded the corner. "Dinners ready," she gave a warm smile to everyone and gestured for them to walk down the hallway. Armin was the last one out behind Ymir, Ilse held onto her hand as they walked. 

Historia pulled at Ymir's collar and whispered in her ear harshly. The tan woman pulled back saying "yes dear" and "I'll try my love." Armin couldn't hear the whole conversation but it was most likely Historia telling Ymir to play nice for tonight. 

Armin walked in to see a table full of food in front of him. The small blonde women made a ham for the meat, mashed potatoes, corn, peas, steamed carrots, and biscuits. 

A plate was pushed into the blonde boy's chest, "grab a plate a go," Historia told him sweetly as she picked out her food. 

Everyone choose their food and sat down and began to eat. Joe sat down at end of the table. Mikasa to his left and Sasha to his right. 

Ymir sat at the other end with Ilse in her lap and two plates, one smaller than the other. Historia was at her right and Annie at her left. 

While everyone dug in, Ymir and Sasha joking around, Ilse laughing at the two, Mikasa and Annie with very slight grins, Historia picked at her food. 

Ilse noticed and pushed away at the tan hand that was trying to feed her a piece of ham. 

"Mama," Historia looked up to her daughter,"are you okay Ma?" 

"Ilse," Historia sighed,"do you know who that man is across from you?" Joe looked up from his plate. He had mashed potatoes stuffed inside his mouth. He swallowed hard and perked up as Historia spoke. 

Ilse shook her head no. Ymir glared hard at her wife,"Historia stop, don't do this." 

The blonde woman ignored Ymir's wishes and didn't stop. 

"That man is your father."


	7. You're More than Wonderful

What?" The small blonde questioned, she looked to her other parent for a head nod agreeing to what her mother just told her. But all she saw was anger in the person she thought to be her father. 

"Are you fucking serious?" The tan woman growled out,"right now? Right now Historia?!" Ymir placed the child in her arms safety on the table and pulled her chair out. She sat with her elbows on her knees, her hands holding up her head. 

"Ymir she needs to know," Historia pulled on the tan arm but she hit it away. "I just want us to be friends again." 

"Is this what this whole dinner was about? Breaking up our family?" Ymir began to tremble. None of the other witnesses made a move to speak. They just sat there. 

"Wait!" Ilse crawled towards her mother,"you are leaving Daddy?" Tears began to fill the little ones eyes, "I don't want a new daddy," Ilse cried out. 

Historia shook her head no, and opened her mouth to explain what she meant, but another voice beat her. 

"No Ilse I'm your dad, yeah," Mikasa hit Joe's leg hard to tell him to quit talking but he kept on,"but I don't want to-" 

"No!" Ymir shouted from the other end of the table,"you don't talk to my daughter." She huffed out as she stood up from her chair. 

Joe shook his hands and put his arms up, Ymir nearing closer." no no no, Ymir I was just," a tan fist hit the area around the table he was sitting at. 

"No, you listen, you've done enough," Ymir came closer to his face,"you will not take my daughter away from me." 

Mikasa appeared behind Joseph,"Ymir back away, you're angry," the tan woman gave her a glare. 

"Of course I'm fucking angry! This is why he's been wanting to come over to my house so much! He wants to take her away," The tan woman screeched out. Joe shook her head back and forth more. 

"Ymir I don't want to-," He was pulled up by his collar and shoved against the wall. 

"Shut the fuck up!" She yelled in his ear,"you fucked my life up once! And I'll be damned if you do it a second time!" Ymir felt a fist collide with her cheek. It caused her to fall back a bit and she lost her grip on the shorter man. 

"Ymir let's face it," Mikasa shook her hand around, it was hurt from the punch,"you just hate Joe because he gave your wife something you could never give her." 

Tears rolled down down her tan freckled cheeks. She grinned her teeth together, being pulled out of her trace to kill Joe made her aware of the others around her. 

Annie had her head to the floor shaking her head. Sasha cried her eyes out watching the fight unfold, knowing she couldn't do anything to stop this. Her gaze meant Armin's who just looked he ate every little bit up, but at the same time, was scared shitless. 

And she saw her wife. Regret was all that showed. She regretted cheating on Ymir, she regretted the lies, she regretted the dinner plans and she most of all regrets opening up her mouth. 

"Daddy...," While Ymir looked at the people around her she didn't notice Ilse climb down the table and tugged on her pants leg. 

"Pleas stop, I'm scared," tears once again poured through the blonde child's eyes. 

One thought went through Ymir's mind 

Why did I do that? 

Why did I react like that? 

Why am I never good enough? 

Why am I a total fuck up? 

Why? 

This tan woman looked away from the child and walked out of the dinning room shoving past her wife and her friends. 

"I need to think," she grabbed her keys. And walked out the door. 

Silence. 

"Where is she going?" Joe finally spoke up. 

Historia sighed and shook her head,"She likes to sit in the car when she's mad." She put her arms up on the table and hid her face. Her shoulders began to bounce up and down, she was sobbing. 

"Mikasa," the Asian woman looked to the person across from her,"that is really bad what you said." Annie didn't look up as she spoke to her. Sasha sat beside the blonde woman nodding slightly, trying to whipe away the tears. 

The Asian was taken back, "what? Did you see her? She was about to hit him," she gestured to the brown haired man. 

Joe shook his head, "it was still messed up Mika..."  

Mikasa was flustered now as well. She walked to the living room yelling," yeah well I don't like to be reminded you started a family without me but I'm not coming to kill Historia now am I?!" She slammed the door. 

Once again, silence. 

No one had know Armin recorded all the audio for the fight and was still recording. He did feel bad about doing it. He had footage of Ymir in such a fragile state. He stood up from his chair and began to walk to the door. 

"I'll go talk to her," Historia hurried and followed him. 

"No Armin that's not a good idea," she pulled at his arm. "She's very upset." 

"I know, but maybe talking about it with someone who she doesn't know could help." He walked out into the driveway. 

********************************************

Ymir attempted to calm her breathing down as she sad in the car listening to a tape of her favorite music. She would begin to settle down but think back to one little thing that was said and be right back at it. 

Her passenger door opened. 

It was Armin. 

"Hey," is all he said as he sat, Ymir nodded her head. 

"I know it hurts, but maybe talking about it will help." Ymir shook her head no. Nothing could help her. Armin fiddle with his camera, turning it on and pointing to her while her notice. 

"Ymir tell me, why are you so mean to your partner?" The tan woman looked to him. She did notice the camera that was pointed to her. But she didn't care, if he really wanted to know, really wanted to capture her downfall, she didn't care. 

"You know what it's like to look at your daughter and be reminded of something you want to forget?" She locked eyes with the blonde boy the whole time. "No you don't, you probably never will." 

"Historia was trying for a baby, we both really wanted one. I more than her at the start. But she wanted to make me happy," tan arms folded around the wheel of the car and Ymir rest her head on it, still never taking her eyes off the blonde. 

"She tried so hard but it never seemed to work. But one day she told me 'hey I'm pregnant' and that was the third happiest day of my life," Ymir smiled thinking back to that moment, all the joy she had all from one little sentence. 

"Didn't tell me until 8 months into the pregnancy that she cheated on me. She couldn't get pregnant the medical way. I was out on a case and she was crying at home, so with her wise wisdom, she decided to take drugs and go into town." 

"Joe was also wallowing in sorrow. He felt that Mikasa didn't love him, and he tried so hard to give her everything like I did for Historia. So he was drunk and the two saw each other and fucked." Tears fell from her eyes. 

"Just you know, fucked each other, totally forgot about how I'm out risking my life, giving her the world, but it wasn't good enough. He could give her a baby. So let's just cheat on the person who gives you everything at the drop of a hat!" Ymir's whole body shook as she spoke about the incident. 

Armin rubbed his eyes, it hurt him to see someone so strong be so crushed. The woman looked to the camera. 

"I'm an asshole to my partner because every time I look at my daughter I'm reminded I wasn't good enough." 

The blonde boy looked out the window, it began to rain. 

Strangely enough, it did feel better to talk about everything. But Ymir knew it wouldn't help for the long run. 

The two sat listening to Ymir's music, calming her down. 

There was a nock at the driver door. Ymir looked out the window to see nothing but raindrops. She opened the door. 

Her Ilse was there, being hit by the rain. 

"Ilse!" The tan parent scoped her blonde child up,"what are you doing? It's raining, it's cold out here, you aren't even wearing your jacket." Ymir began to wipe off her daughter's bare feet, small pebbles clustered her tiny feet. 

Armin notice that the tan woman seeing he blonde girl had already made her back to normal. 

"Mama, was telling me about how that guy was my daddy," Ilse shook her head and narrowed her eyes. "I only have one daddy and that's you. I don't care what mommy says," tiny hand pressed onto freckled cheeks. 

"You're my daddy." 

Ymir smiled warmly as tears role down her face again. 

"I love you so much," The policemen began to cry into her daughter's shoulder. The child played with her father's hair, trying to comfort her. 

"I love you too daddy," Ymir looked up to the small girl. 

"Will you always love me? No matter what?" 

Ilse shook her head yes, "I promise I'll always love you." She smiled showing all her teeth. 

This girl, small little tiny blonde, could tame the wild angry animal that is Ymir. 

"Can I just hold you for a minute baby?" Another song began to play, this one was a slow RnB song. 

The blonde nodded,"I'm here for you daddy." 

Ymir began to brush the blonde hair with her hands. Ilse rested against her daddy's chest. 

Ymir began to say the lyrics of the song. "Your more than wonderful, more than amazing," she didn't sing to the song, more of she told her daughter this. Didn't sing it to her. 

"The irreplaceable love of my life," Armin felt he had to leave, left the two have their moment in private. 

Ilse held on to Ymir's shirt as she spoke he lyrics to her, the child began to doze off into sleep. 

Armin left the two going home to finish the film. 

He gave one last look to Ymir. 

She held the small blonde girl in her arms. 

This is the only time he has ever seen Ymir at her happiest.

"I'll never let anyone take you away from me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed


	8. The Real Father

"Mikasa, come on I'm sorry," Joe banged on the door to Ymir's 'bro room'. After a few minutes of the Asian not coming out of the room, Joe knew he had to be the one to get her out. 

"You three act like your are the only ones affected by this!" The Asian cried out. 

"You mean this hurts Annie or Sasha too?" One could almost hear the eye roll coming from behind the door. 

Opening the door, Joe saw that Mikasa had runny makeup coming down her face from all the tears. 

"I wanted to have your child," her voice was raspy and cold, "but you went and had one with that fucking blonde!" 

Joe wrapped his arms around Mikasa's waist and rested his head on her breasts. "You act like I meant to do that, I was getting drunk because I thought you would never love me."

Mikasa looked down at the brown haired man. "We were both very hurt, and drunk, and high, and stupid. You really think I would want to do that to Ymir? To you?" The brown haired man and black haired woman had locked eyes.

"I gave Ymir her child, the love of her life, at the same time ruining her life." 

"That's not what I wanted to do, and I'm trying to forget it and move pass it. I hurt many people without meaning to." A tear escape his eye,"and I never wanted to do that." 

Joe's head was pullled up and he felt lips press up on his cheek. His head was pulled into Mikasa's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry," he man whispered into her body. 

"Me too," the woman spoke back. 

********************************************

Historia walked out into the dark rainy night with a blanket in her arms. The blonde woman walked to the driveway were Ymir's car sat.

She walked around the car to the passenger door and hopped in. The mother saw her child clinging to her daddy's shirt. She could hear the radio faintly playing old RnB, Ymir's favorite. The woman looked to close to sleep, but she looked over to the woman who had just sat in her car. 

"Hey," Historia was the one to speak. 

"Hey," Ymir whispered back. The blonde woman took the blanket and wrapped it around the child and the tall woman. 

"Everybody left a bit ago," Ymir spook her head but didn't speak. It make Historia feel uneasy. 

"Look, I don't want to be awkward about this, especially because it's you," Historia moved her hand on Ymir's leg and up to where her hand sat on her knee. 

"I know that was messed but of me to do that. I didn't even tell you, and you're the one taking care of Ilse with me. You should have had a say." Ymir stared at the blonde with a blank expression in her face, the tan woman had that face often, but it didn't help Historia any. 

"I just wanted just us to be normal," the woman spoke looking away from the taller one. 

"That can never happen," Ymir finally spoke. "We can never go back to that." 

She looked to the child in her arms,"she's bittersweet." The blonde looked down in guilt. 

"I know it hurts, but," Historia looked into the yellow eyes of her lover,"can you try to clear the air a bit. Because after tonight it's worse than before." 

Ymir sat thinking for a bit, she looked down at Ilse sleeping and brushed her blonde hair. 

"I can't promise anything," she looked into the blue eyes,"but I'll try." 

Historia gave her a warm smile, she took her hand and pulled Ymir's face to her and gave her a long kiss. 

She pulled back but the freckled woman caught her lips again. They kissed each other in the car for a few minutes when Historia pulled back again. 

"Let's put that little one to bed," she gestured to Ilse,"and maybe continue this in bed?" A smirk formed on the freckled face. 

********************************************

Armin walked into the police station to see Joe and Ymir sitting as far away from each other as they can. 

Joe was sitting with his knees up to his chest. He looked to been drained of all emotions. Armin sat down next to Ymir turning on his camera. 

"So what are you working on today?" 

"Documents," she didn't look at him. Armin was positive that the woman was sore from last night. She must had known that he recorded her. 

"Nope not anymore," Annie walked in with a handcuffed man,"we need you guys out on the streets, we need to question this piece of shit." Sasha walked alongside the mad blonde and waved at the three as they disappeared into another room. 

"Let's go Joe," the freckled woman walked past Armin, the brown haired boy followed, and the blonde after. 

********************************************

The three sat in the police car after a long day of protecting the streets. They sealed with a few drunks, two fights, a one robbery. But the robber used a toy gun on the clerk and hadn't expended to have a barrel on his own head. 

So I all, the day was easy but tedious. 

Ymir parked the car in front on a cafe. She looked back to the blonde boy who was filming through the window. The woman didn't know why he would waste space on recording that had nothing to do with the documentary, may he's trying to 'express himself.' She never understood the arty shots and the 'meaning' people found in photos or drawings. When she saw a photo that's all she saw, no deeper meaning behind it. 

"Hey cinderella," she pushed a 20 into the boy's chest,"go get us something, yeah?" 

Armin nodded and placed his camera down on the seat, still rolling. He hopped out of the car and into the cafe. 

"We need to talk," the camera caught the two policemen and the sunset coming through the car window. 

"Yeah, about?" Ymir signed and shook her head. 

"I really fucking hate you," she said calmly and leaned back into the chair."I really hate that I do, you're so dense all the time, and you're so innocent and get upset at every little thing I feel bad for being an asshole." 

Joe just stared at the freckled woman as she spoke, the ray of sun hitting of her cheeks," but I shouldn't feel sorry. You ruined my life." 

"You fucked my wife and now I need to live with the aftermath. Knowing that no matter what Historia says there was a time she forgot about me and went to you. Knowing that no matter what happens our little group will never be the same. And the worst, that whatever I do I will never be seen as a parent to the little girl I call my daughter." Having gotten that off her chest Ymir fell into her seat and rubbed at her freckled face in frustration. 

"I want you to die so bad, get Mauled by a bear, get shot, me running you over in my car," The tan woman began to bite on her knuckles. 

Silence 

"If you did that," Joe just didn't know when to shut his mouth,"Historia would be mad at you for killing the father of her child. And what about Ilse, if I die she won't know who her real father is." 

Yellow eyes locked with his brown ones

"The real father?" 

"Do you even love her?" Angry filled the face of the policemen. 

"Did you stay up with Historia until three in the morning because of her sickness? Did you wait 13 hours in the hospital waiting for the baby to be born? Did you stay up singing lullabies into her ear hoping you could get a wink of sleep?" 

"Did you love a child even though they would never be ours?" 

"Well, no," Joe looked away from Ymir's gaze,"but did you fertilize the egg with your sperm?" The brown haired man was getting a tad salty. 

He really doesn't know what he's playing with. 

Ymir unbuckled her seat belt and pushed the car door open. Joe yelled for her, she ignored him slamming the door. 

"My shift ended 5 minutes ago, I'm going to try and get alcohol poisoning," Joe saw an expression that he thought he would never see on the freckled face. 

Defeat. 

********************************************

Ymir sat at the bar with shot glasses surrounding her. She wasn't sure where she was, or how many she had, but she had one thought on her mind. 

When she saw Joe again she was going to run him down. 

"Another," she slurred out. 

"Ymir I'm sorry but I can't give you anymore," the bartender walked around the bar and to the freckled girl. "Here I'll call a cab," he helped the tan woman up. 

"No, no, I can just walk," 

"Umm okay, but don't drive your car, you're too drunk," the man walked the girl out of the building and to the sidewalk. 

"No you're too drunk," she whispered to herself. And went straight to her car. 

********************************************

Ymir drove and stopped on the outskirts of town, near a restaurant. She knew if she went home Historia would yell at her for coming home late, and more importantly drunk. 

She thought of the day, thinking of Joe and what he said. It made her infuriated. She just wish she had the chance to kill him. 

She looked up. 

And hit on the gas pedal at full speed. 

She just needed to get the anger out of her. 

A 'thud' was heard as she drove off. 

Ymir felt the anger just drain out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcomed. 
> 
> This short story is coming to a close


	9. Why?

"I'm going to need head home," Mikasa spoke as she walked out of the restaurant. "But I had fun Joe," the brown haired boy followed behind her. They walked over to her old beat up car and she hoped into the driver's seat. 

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" The Asian asked Joe, who smiled and walked to the driver window. 

"Yes I'm sure I live two blocks away," the man leaned on the car and smiled warmly at the Asian. 

Joe was about to pull away when Mikasa tug at his hoodie to pull him down to her lips. The two shared a sweet small kiss and Mikasa pulled away. 

"I love you," Mikasa whispered in into the dark night. 

"I love you too," Joe pulled away from the car and watched it drive out of the parking lot into the night. He began to walk home. 

Joseph pulled his phone out while walking across the street. He went onto his favorite social media app and the first thing we saw was a post made by Mikasa. It was a photo of him  and her, Joe was trying to take a selfie with the Asian, while she tried not to laugh and look at the camera. It made his heart grow.

Made him feel warm 

But then the feeling left 

And pain was what he felt. 

********************************************

"Ymir wake up!" The person in question flew up from the couch and was alerted. She was ready to fight some kind of intruder, but when she looked up all she found was her wife. 

Her angry wife. 

"You didn't come to bed last night," Historia's hands rest on her hips and she leaned down and sniffed around the freckled woman. "As I thought, you smell of vodka. You got drunk last night didn't you." It wasn't as much as a question as it was a statement said as fact. 

"Maybe," is all Ymir said, her voice was raspy and low. The woman didn't dare to meet the blue eyes that belonged to her wife. 

The blue eyes softened and the blonde sat down on the couch, she began to run small circles into the tan back. 

"What happened?" 

Ymir thought for a second, she wasn't sure what really happened and what didn't. She knew that Joe made he mad, she got drunk, and she had a bad dream. Well a revenge dream, but she couldn't help but feel a little sick thinking about it. 

"I'm not sure," it was true, she was not sure of what happened in night out. 

"Well," the blonde's hand went up to the back on the freckled neck,"you can't keep getting drunk, what would-" 

Faint music played in Ymir's pocket, she pulled out her phone and looked at the caller. Confusion spread across her face. 

"Wait babe, it's Hange," Historia nodded and stayed quiet as Ymir answered the call. 

"Hange I don't come in until-," the person on the other line cut her off. The tan woman listened. 

"But why would Annie-," Ymir attempted to speak but was cut off my the other line.

And Ymir turned white. 

"I'll be in as soon as I can," the tan woman ended the call and sat in silence. She was in a deep thought. 

"What happened?" The angelic voice pulled her out of her blank state of mind. 

"I'm not sure," Ymir ran up the stairs and changed into her clothes in a flash. The tan woman came running down the stairs and grabbed her keys. 

"Daddy," the freckled dad stopped in her tracks and looked to the stairs to see a sleepy Ilse. 

"Where are you going?" Ymir stopped rushing around and kneeled down to her daughter. 

"Something came up at work, I need to go take care of it," the blonde child wore a sad smile on her face. 

"Were you not going to say goodbye?" The freckled woman softened her face even more. 

"Of course not my love," Ymir picked up the small child and began to kiss all over her cheeks. She walked over to Historia and placed Ilse in her arms. 

"But I really need to leave babe," she leaned down and Ymir's lips meant with Historia's. She then meant with Ilse's rosy cheeks. 

Before she pulled away, she wrapped her arms the blonde woman's waist and pulled her wife and child to her. 

"I love you two so much." 

********************************************

Armin waited I his collage's lobby for his two friends classes to end. 

He had just finished his last class of the day, his film class. He had gotten a B on his documentary. The teacher said he put too much emotions into the film, and to only focus on the facts. 

But Armin knew that the documentary didn't align with the own teachers political thoughts, and that's why he got a lower score. 

Armin looked back to some of the raw footage that was still on his camera. He looked back to something he didn't even know he captured. 

Yesterday before Ymir left the police car. 

He began to watch it. The camera had recorded a whole conversation between the two policemen. Things were said, Ymir was angry, and something he couldn't get over is how many times the tan policeman said she wanted to kill her partner. 

"A hit and run has just spouted out this afternoon," the blonde boy looked to the tv hanging in the lobby. 

"Last night at the outskirts of town, policeman Joseph Valley had been stuck by a car , and died instantly." 

Armin was cold, it's like the whole world had stopped. But the news kept playing. 

"We have talked to the lead investigators and sadly there are no leads on the case." 

And now he stopped breathing as the news cut to a clip of Ymir and Annie outside the police station. 

"Sadly we could not find any leads to whom killed our coworker, but we will keep on trying to gain him justice," Ymir was the one to speak, but it all came out cold, and she herself was stiff. Annie had her head down trying to not to meet anyone's eyes.

Goosebumps ghost itself all over his skin. The hair on the back of his neck stood straight. 

He new the truth. 

Why was the only thing that he could think of at that time. 

********************************************

*4 hours before*

"Annie you need to calm down," the short blonde girl paced back and forth in a dark room with lights hitting on pieces of evidence. 

"How am I supposed to calm down when you FUCKING KILLED HIM?!" Annie thrashed out. She pulled at her hair as she walked. Anxiety hit her like a truck. 

"Be quiet someone may hear you," Ymir walked slowly closer to the blonde girl. 

The blonde woman fell and lean against the evidence table, pulling at her hair and breathing irregularly. 

Ymir walked up and slowly reached to wrap her arms around her new partner, "Annie-" the blonde hit at the tan arms that trapped her on both sides of her. She turned around and hit on the freckled woman's chest. 

"YOU KILLED HIM," Annie cried out. The taller woman just let her partner lash out until her punches were nothing but light slaps and all she did was cry quietly against Ymir. 

"Listen Annie," tan hands pulled at the blondes shoulder,"you need to help me." 

The smaller woman looked away but the taller pulled her face to look at her. She rested both of their foreheads on each other. 

"Do you want me to go to prison? For my daughter to grow up without a father?" 

"But he was her father," Annie whispered back.

"He wasn't going to take care of her. I'm her father, and Historia is her mother." 

"If I got to prison I won't be out for a long time. My princess will not have her daddy to tell her fairytales at night." 

"Do you want Historia to be an only mother? To see her struggle without me? She would need to get a part time job on top of the one she already has just to take care of her and Ilse."

"Ilse will lose both of her parents," Ymir pulled back from Annie. 

"So will you help me?" 

********************************************

A few days later the investigation still hasn't come up with any leads. Armin knew why, he wasn't sure if the police force knew the reason why. But he sure did. 

The blonde boy was now at Joseph Valley's funeral. Mikasa had invited him. 

He stood a bit away from the others. He would say he was friends with the policeman, but it was nowhere near the others there. 

His casket was being lowered into the ground now. He looked around the faces he knew. 

Annie stood stiff and cold on the right of the casket with two others crying on her shoulders. The two was Mikasa and Sasha. Sasha cried quietly into the blonde's shoulder trying her best to not make a sound. Mikasa on the other hand was screaming crying. Her nose was running, eyes red, and face wet with tears. Both woman ruining the black suit that Annie wore. 

And she looked to Ymir and her small family. They stood next to him on the left of the. Historia cried into Ymir's arm trying not to show her face. The tan woman held her child in the other arm. Ilse matched the faces of the adults around her. She wasn't completely sure what was happening but the atmosphere of the event made her feel down.

And there was Ymir. 

Her eyes were red but no tears escaped her eyes. She stood stiff like her new blonde partner. Her eyes had large bangs under her eyes. 

Guilty murderers wouldn't be able to sleep for the rest of their life. 

The casket reached the ground. 

********************************************

The sun was setting and Armin was still at the grave yard. He wanted to show his respect without intruding on another person. He walked to the grave and saw the the killer sitting down at the grave. 

Armin didn't turn back, he sat down across from her. 

"Haven't been able to sleep since?" The blonde boy asked the tan woman. 

"You're a smart kid, and you record every single fucking thing," Ymir meant his gaze. "I was sure you would figure it out." 

The two sat in silence, Ymir waiting for Armin to talk. 

"Why?" Is all he said. 

"Well for what it's worth I didn't mean to kill him," she played with the grass around her as she spoke. 

"But people will do anything to make sure no one takes what is theirs." 

Silence once more. 

"I really don't have a clear answer. Or one you could understand," the boy was puzzled by the answer he received. 

"I've been asking 'why' since the day he died." She rubbed her eyes and fiddled with the grass,Ymir didn't want to meet his eyes. 

"Daddy come on Ma said it's time to go home," Armin looked up to see the small blonde child running to the both of them. 

Ymir rosed from her spot and walked to the running child. Ilse jumped into the tan arms and wrapped her arms around the freckled neck. 

The child made Ymir instantly smile. And she looked back to Armin. 

"She's why." 

He was left alone. 

Armin knew he would never understand why exactly Ymir would kill Joe. No one could understand, only she could. 

But Armin did understand that love made people do things. For the better, 

Or for the worst 

                        

 

***************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this short story. Hope you all like it, if you did share, or like, or don't. You know. Do what you please. 
> 
> Please tell me what you liked about this. What it a good stort story? I'd like to hear all your opinions


End file.
